1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel that drives frame members, which hold an optical system, to advance/withdraw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Nos. 3501176 and 2597707 each discloses a conventional lens barrel that can perform focusing by means of manual and automatic operation without special switching operation. As shown in the block configuration diagram in FIG. 50, the lens barrel according to Japanese Patent No. 3501176 is configured so that: a lens driving mechanism 315 that drives a focus lens in a photographing optical system to advance/withdraw for focusing can be driven to rotate by an ultrasound motor (e.g., surface wave motor) including a transducer 313 and a movable body (e.g., a rotor) 314; and also, the lens driving mechanism 315 can be manually operated to rotate via the movable body 314 by driving the transducer 313 by means of an operation member (e.g., a manual operation ring) 311 via a transmission mechanism 312.
As shown in the block configuration diagram in FIG. 51, the lens barrel according to Japanese Patent No. 2597707 is configured so that a lens driving mechanism (e.g., a focusing mechanism) 325 that drives a focus lens in a photographing optical system to advance/withdraw for focusing can be driven to rotate by an ultrasound motor (e.g., a surface wave motor) including transducer 323 and a movable body (e.g., a rotor) 324, while the lens driving mechanism 325 can be manually operated to rotate by an operation member (e.g., a manual operation ring) 321 via a transmission mechanism 322.